


Qliphoth Meltdown for You

by BloodyCarnage



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyCarnage/pseuds/BloodyCarnage
Summary: The facility suffers a WhiteNight breach.





	Qliphoth Meltdown for You

Chaos filled the facility, blood was ev


End file.
